


U wot m8

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Call of Duty, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, Xbox live au, hardscoping, quickscoping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Hannibal fights Will in COD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U wot m8

one day hannibal aka gamertag xX_ur_rekt_kid_hardscope_420_Xx was hardscoping so hard on cod (he was in FaZe clan what do you expect) drinking mountain dew and being extra euphoric when will graham ruined his 500 kill streak with a quickscope. "WHAT THE FUCKK U FOKIN SPEEDHACKER WHAT THE HELL" he said into the headset but he trried not to be too loud becos his mum was home and he was 12.  
then will gram sent him a message. it said 

"u are 1 fucking cheeky cunt mate i swear i am goin 2 wreck u i swear on my mums life and i no u are scared lil bitch gettin your mates to send me messages saying dont meet up coz u r sum big bastard with muscles lol fucking in sad mate really sad jus shows what a scared lil gay boy u are and whats all this crap ur mates sendin me about sum bodybuildin website that 1 of your faverite places to look at men u lil fuckin gay boy fone me if u got da balls cheeky prick see if u can step up lil queer wot the fok did ye just say 2 me m8? i dropped out of newcastle primary skool im the sickest bloke ull ever meet & ive nicked ova 300 chocolate globbernaughts frum tha corner shop. im trained in street fitin' & im the strongest foker in tha entire newcastle gym. yer nothin to me but a cheeky lil bellend w/ a fit mum & fakebling. ill waste u and smash a fokin bottle oer yer head bruv, i swer 2 christ. ya think u can fokin run ya gabber at me whilst sittin on yer arse behind a lil screen? think again wanka. im callin me homeboys rite now preparin for a proper scrap. A roomble thatll make ur nan sore jus hearin about it. yer a waste bruv. me crew be all over tha place & ill beat ya to a proper fokin pulp with me fists wanka. if i aint satisfied w/ that ill borrow me m8s cricket paddle & see if that gets u the fok out o' newcastle ya daft kunt. if ye had seen this bloody fokin mess commin ye might a' kept ya gabber from runnin. but it seems yea stupid lil twat, innit? ima shite fury & ull drown in it m8. ur ina proper mess knob."

then hanbal ent him a message back that said "

How to rek

1) il bash ye fookin ead in i sware on me mom  
2)if u got sumthn 2 say say it 2 me face  
3) ur a lil gey boi lol i cud own u irl fite me  
4) 1v1 fite me irl fgt il rek u  
5) u better shut ur moth u cheeky lil kunt  
6) i swer 2 christ il hook u in the gabber m8  
7) do u evn lift m8?  
8)il rek ur fokn shit i swer 2 christ  
9) il teece u 4 spekin 2 me lik that u little cunt m8"

th end xX

sponsor by tesco mountan dew doritos faze clan xx420xx

works sited:

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL7TAXAhBqY  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Igr_3huhxM


End file.
